Fiber laminates and wiping cloths of the type referred to above are already known. These products, however, have not proved their value, in particular in comparison with fiber laminates, which instead of filaments contain only short fibers. The known fiber laminates with spunbonded fleece materials made of filaments are characterized in particular by a disadvantageous surface behavior when subjected to abrasive stress. This is attributable to the fact that the endless filaments are less movable because of their being tensioned in the nonwoven fabric on both sides, and therefore can only with difficulty be looped with adjacent filaments of the fiber layer. In the event of abrasive stress being applied to these known fiber laminates, the fibers accordingly come free of the surface relatively easily. This is not acceptable for the use of such a fiber laminate as a wiping cloth.